Choice
by Nicolehalescuito
Summary: Bella has only two months left to live. How will she live the last few months of her life? How will Edward take it? WHat choice will he make?
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers clenched around the hard plastic chair, and she leaned against the wall, her head pressed against the cool plaster. She closed her eyes slowly, as though she wanted sleep to dissolve away the pain.

"Miss Swan?" A female voice called out and she rose on her feet shakily, her clammy hands clutching her throbbing head. Stumbling towards the nurse, she was led into the doctor's office, and collapsed into another chair there, dazed and disoriented.

The doctor cleared his throat, and she lifted her head to look at the bespectacled young man sitting behind the desk.

"We have the results of your scan." Even though she had expected the words, she still felt her heart racing. The results would determine her past, and her future. Her life or her death.

"I'm sorry," His tone was sorrowful and solemn, "A brain tumor was found."

"But that can cured! It can be removed!" Her voice turned hysterical as her heart took a plunge.

"In some cases, yes." The doctor's brow furrowed as he struggled to explain, "But for your case, if we attempt to remove it, it might cause further damage to your brain, and leave you brain damaged. It's too risky."

"How… how long…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she slumped back into the chair, her face a mask of pain and defeat.

"Two months; three at the most." He reached out and offered her a tissue, and she realized tears had been cascading down her cheeks.

What happened next was all a blur to her. The doctor had offered her some medication to ease the swelling, and ushered her out of his office.

As she stepped out of the hospital, it began to rain, droplets of water trickled down her back, but she made no attempt to move.

What could she do now? That was only one of the many questions in her mind. How would she tell Edward?

Edward. If she talked to him, maybe he would be willing to change her. But how would she break it to him? She couldn't, and that was why she had chosen to go to a hospital all the way to Port Angles instead of forks. Why she chose the day he had gone out hunting with his family to come down here.

This was foolish of her, she knew. Surely he would find out eventually. But for now, it felt better for her to keep this locked away in her heart. She just didn't have the heart to tell him.

How do you live your days, knowing that you could die any second?

* * *

Her head was still throbbing after she staggered into the taxi she had flagged down. Se rested her head against the cold window pane, watching the rain drops slide down slowly, her thoughts far away.

It seemed the gloomy and dark weather matched her mood, and silent tears slid down her cheeks, covered by her dark curtain of hair.

"How was your shopping trip with Angela?" Charlie greeted her cheerfully as she stepped into the house. Charlie didn't know she was at the hospital; he thought she had gone out to shop with Angela.

"You know, tiring." Her laugh sounded fake even to her. Fortunately, Charlie didn't notice, because just then the phone rang, and he began an animated conversation with Billy. She took this opportunity to trudge up to her room.

She lay on her bed, faces swimming before her mind, Edward, Alice, Jacob, Renee, Charlie, Esme… All the people she would have to leave behind. All the people who would worry, if she told them. Thoughts swam around in her head, and soon her eyelids were drooping and she dozed off.

Sometime past midnight, she felt cold arms wrap around her and she felt her body instantly relax She opened her eyes groggily to see his face inches from hers, his eyes drenched in molten gold.

"I didn't mean to wake you." His sweet voice whispered into her ear, making her spine tingle.

She didn't reply, she couldn't. Looking into his onyx eyes, she couldn't bear to lie to him. She hesitantly reached out a hand, to trace the features of his face, as if to commit it to memory. If only she could be in his arms forever…

"Bella? What's wrong?" He sounded concerned, his eyes studying her chocolate brown ones.

"Nothing," She mumbled, turning away, pretending to fall back to sleep. Edward must have known she was faking it, but he didn't press further, just cradled her in his arms, and started humming her lullaby as she drifted off to sleep.

She couldn't tell him. Not yet.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that for a first chapter? **

**Do you think I should continue this?**

**I thought it would be more likely she had a brain tumor because that would sort of be a reason for her clumsiness, which is one of the symptoms? I don't know.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, forming geometrical patterns on the bed. She felt a gentle shaking and groaned a little, burrowing deeper into her duvet.

There was a quiet laugh, and she grudgingly opened her eyes, to a sight that never failed to amaze her.

"Come on," A smile played on his lips, "We're going to my house today."

Of course, today was Sunday. She lazed around for awhile before flinging off the covers and going to get dressed. Though she tried to seem upbeat, but there was something amiss. She had not forgotten the nightmares of the day before, and somehow, it didn't _feel right._

She popped a few pills before edging slowly down the stairs, careful not to trip. She had always thought her clumsiness was part of her human nature, but after hearing yesterday's news, perhaps there was more to it.

A delicious aroma filled her nostrils and she couldn't help a smile spreading across her face. He always cooked her breakfast, often her favorite, waffles with maple syrup. Though he would scrunch his nose in disgust at the food, he always looked utterly delighted when she complimented his cooking skills. How long,, how long before she would no longer be able to enjoy such pastimes with him? As though struck by the thought, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bella?" She could hear Edward calling her.

She moved numbly towards the table and seated herself, tracing patterns on the coaster, her eyes averting his questioning gaze.

She slowly munched on the pancakes in front of her, even though she didn't feel hungry anymore. Normally she loved his pancakes, with syrup drizzled over them, it almost tasted like heaven. But today, it tasted bland and reminded her of cardboard, even though nothing had changed. She still stomached it down though, but she felt slightly nauseous after.

As usual, he didn't allow her to drive, which normally irked her. But today, she felt slightly relieved, for the headache was still pressing and she didn't want to make an excuse on why she couldn't drive in her condition. He wouldn't believe her anyway. As he always said, she was terrible at lying.

The drive was short, but the uncomfortable silence made it seem like forever. Occasionally Edward would glance sideways at her worriedly, but she would pretend she didn't notice, and look at out the window at the trees fly past as they gained speed.

As they got out of the car, things seemed to return to normal. As he placed his arm around her, he started to talk about what happened yesterday. She listened half-heartedly, nodding at the right places. When questioned on her behavior, she simply mumbled about being tired.

Entering the house, Alice immediately bounded towards them, shouting excitedly about a makeover of some sort. While Edward glanced at her suspiciously, Bella was actually relieved to be able to escape the pressure of Edward's gaze, and allowed the pixie to drag her away obligingly.

As soon as they reached Alice and Jasper's room, Alice shut the door. Bella was puzzled, but the look Alice gave her told Bella not to ask. All the zest and excitement had drained from Alice's face, and confusion, fear and sadness filled her features. Bella followed her into the walk in wardrobe, slightly panicked, because she knew Alice had probably seen it. What she had been trying to hide.

Alice slid the door shut behind them and Bella turned to the full length mirror, unable to look the pixie in the eyes.

"Oh Bella!" Alice flung herself at Bella, wrapping her arms around her. Bella felt oddly comforted and relieved that Alice wasn't angry.

"You should really go ask Carlisle. He could recommend you a person who is more advanced in the field, and you could get a second opinion. Perhaps this is a blunder."

"No." That was what Bella had been trying to tell herself the previous night, but somehow she knew it wasn't really a blunder. She had to face reality.

"Why?"

"Because he will tell Edward… and I don't want him to worry… Besides, he can always change me anytime, right? I won't necessarily die!" Her laughter was high pitched and false, not like her at all.

"Bella…" Alice's eyes were glistening with tears and her face contorted with pain.

"What Alice? What did you see?" It was as if the world was crashing around her and she dreaded the words that would follow.

"I see you at the doctor, and he told you, you had a brain tumor…" Alice bit her lip, hesitant to continue.

"There's more isn't there? Tell me!"

"I… I see you… I see you dead Bella!"

**A/N: I bet y'all thought it'd be real simple, and he would change her… but beware, I happen to not like simplicity!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, SHOULD I REALLY CONTINUE?**


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP BEEP BEEP. What now? She thought groggily, as she rolled over. After awhile the alarm stopped, but she couldn't fall asleep again. Rubbing at her sore eyes, she opened them to see a harsh light coming from her curtains, which had been drawn shut. Wincing, she stumbled out of bed, and glanced half asleep at the clock. It was nine in the morning, and she tripped over her rug in her rush to get to the bathroom.

What happened last night? She leaned against the basin, her head in her hands. A pounding, furious pain enveloped her as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. Oh right and Alice…

_Flashback_

_She was in darkness, and when she tried to shout out for Edward, for anyone there was no answer. The darkness was engulfing her, she tried to run but she couldn't feel her legs…_

_With a gasp, she forced open her eyes to see a bright light above her. She could hear two familiar voices._

"_Tell me what you saw Alice!" Edward whispered angrily._

"_No." Alice argued_

"_I have a right to know!"_

"_No Edward- Oh Bella your awake." Alice said a note of false cheerfulness in her voice._

"_Bella, Bella are you all right?" Edward asked frantically, a note of panic in his voice._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to stand up and her head swam, feeling slightly dizzy, she almost tripped again if not for the familiar cold arms._

_After he had brought her home, she had hidden out in her room, afraid to face him. She had later fallen asleep, and he had left…_

_End Flashback_

Ding dong! The doorbell rang and she didn't hear Charlie get up to answer it, so she tripped down the stairs, still half asleep to answer the door. Edward rushed in, his eyes searching her face with nothing but concern. He began asking her numerous questions : _What happened yesterday? Are you all right? _Uncomfortable under his gaze, she turned around to face the sink, scraping off dried food which had been yesterday's dinner with her thumb.

Just then, the wind blew, and the letters Charlie placed on the table that morning spilled onto the floor. Edward bent down to scoop them up and his next words almost made her heart reach a standstill.

"A letter from Phoneix Hospital? Addressed to you? Bella, what in the world is going on?"

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What's Bella going to say now?**


End file.
